The Truth and Reconciliation (Level)
The [[Truth and Reconciliation|'Truth and Reconciliation']] is a Covenant ship, but who cares since we're talking about the level. This, of course, is in Halo 1. Despite this being Halo 1, this is the only level in the game where you don't have The Sexy Ass God Pistol, making this level 11769% more shitty. Anyway, it starts out with Captain Keyes being captured by hateful people of the United Theological Species of the Covenant. Bad Ass, Even more badass, and a squad of Noobs have been sent by a Pelican to a mountain with weird terrain near the Covenant ship, so they could try to sneakily board it. MC first snuck up on group of Covies, who remained unaware of his presence despite the fact he was sniping them from 20 metres away with one of the loudest guns in the game. As they silently snapped Grunts' necks and stabbed numerous Elites, Johnson says that this reminds him of the Vietnam War which he remembered centuries ago (he is really much older than he looks). They leave a path of dead corpses of Hunters and other species. When boarding the ship, the Marines feel high and weightless, which to be honest wasn't much of a change for most of them. They rescue Keyes from the Covenant, and saw other dead Marines in cells, who were drunk and passed out. It was a good job for the day and all of them got drunk. Keyes, still drunk, later went to a "supply cache" where there was actually Ebola. Then, the Chief had to rescue him again. Transcript....thingy.. Cortana: Captain Keyes is being held on the ship, the Truth and ....wait, what Retardation? Heh, held... *gets slapped by Chief* Master Chief: Oh, great, how are we supposed to get up there? Marine: Hey look an elevator! (Master Chief and marines fight their way to elevator, then board the Truth and Retardation) '' Master Chief: Okay, now what? (''Lots of "Stealth" Elites surround the Master Chief) '' Master Chief: Yeah, buddy, your not fooling anyone. Not-so-stealthy Elite: What, you can see me?? Master Chief: Yeah, you're really kind of obvious.. Not-so-steathly Elite: But this is up-to-date Covenant technology! It can't flaw! Master Chief: Yeah, well apparently it still has some work to be done. And by the way, making your weapon a huge glowing sword thing....can i ask you something? Not-so-stealthy Elite: Yeah? Master Chief: What the 'HELL''' were you thinking?! ''(Master Chief and Marines fight their way through the ship and rescue Captain Keyes....actually, only the Master Chief fought. The Marines just stayed behind him and made shooting noises with their mouths...) '' Keyes: Well it turns out Halo is actually a weapon, and the Covies might use it to blow us all up. Master Chief: That's not going to happen... Marine: Uhh, Chief? You don't say that line for another 4 levels. Master Chief: Oh, well....You know...just...for emphasis..... ''(Shoots Marine) '' Master Chief: Problem solved, lets go and get some KFC. ''(Master Chief, Keyes, and Marines fight their way back to the hangar, hijack a Covenant dropship, then leave to eat KFC) '' Boring Trivia Did you know half the lines are used from a Halo Cartoon? Category:Shit people complain about